


It Is To Be Expected : Angel Heart Coda

by FictionalShipWreck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalShipWreck/pseuds/FictionalShipWreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Angel Heart aired a while ago but I just had to work up the guts to post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Is To Be Expected : Angel Heart Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I know Angel Heart aired a while ago but I just had to work up the guts to post.

Castiel knew going into this that this maybe his last time with Claire. He knew where things were headed. Dean was only getting worse, and Cas was going to give his life to save him. So the least he could do was make sure Claire was going to be alright. But things had not gone as planned and as always, Cas’ good intentions got more people hurt. 

Cas had been practically catatonic at the kitchen table for the past hour. Dean had had enough. 

“Heya Cas.” he said cheerfully, plopping himself down on the chair opposite Cas.  
“Hello Dean.” Dean waited for anything else, he’d been with Cas long enough to know when he wanted to say something. During his time as a human he’d picked up the habit of biting at his lips.

Cas’ lips were cracked and bleeding. Dean had the urge to smear chap stick over those rough, chapped, kissable-

“Do you think Claire liked the grumpy cat?” Cas said finally, stopping Dean’s train of thought just in time. Not exactly what Dean was aiming at, but hey, as along as he’s talking and not beating himself up inside, as per usual. 

“Cas, there is no way she would ever admit this, because I know I wouldn’t but, she would like anything you got her.” When Cas’ reply was not automatic dean started to worry that he may have just admitted something with out knowing it.

“So… I could have gotten her the rainbow pony toy?” Cas asked sounding completely sincere, but was that… a hint of sarcasm? Dean still had a hard time catching Cas’ jokes. He found himself laughing at the memory anyway.

“Yeah Cas, you could have.” he said then slid his chair out to grab some beers.

“Maybe… if we went back to the Hot Topical I could send the pony the Jody and-“

“Cas I told you. I am not going back to that place.” Dean snapped, opening the two beers with a but more force then necessary.

“Dean, you should not be so offended that the Winchester Gospels have become so widely revered.”

“Cas, it’s our freaking lives and they… they just don’t get it! Who in there right mind would be entertain by us? And then there’s the whole…never mind.” He had been doing his best not to think about what those girls had said, especially when it came to Cas.

“The whole what?” 

“It’s nothing?” Dean said handing Cas an open beer.

“Dean…”

“Incest. Some of them are convinced that Sam and I… it’s disgusting! And I tried to tell them but they would not listen!”

“That’s strange, I too have spoken to fans of the books, but they were more interested in the relationship between you and I.” the way he said it, like it didn't faze him in the slightest. “And frankly it is to be expected.” 

Dean’s dueling personalities raged inside him. On the one side, he could feel himself buzzing with hope and desire for Cas to say what they have been avoiding for the past four years, give or take. And the other, panic and denial setting him into fight or flight. 

“How’s that?” he said feeling brave.

Cas looked up from his untouched beer that he’d started to peel the label from. The eye contact was as intense as ever, the silence was deafening, the anticipation winding around Deans heart forcing it to beat faster. Was Cas really going to go there? It’s against their rules. Everyone knows that the two of them have something, but it’s an elephant in their very small, very fragile room. Somethings are better left unsaid. At least that’s what Dean had convinced him self of. Castiel knew this too... Of course he did. You can't change your mind this late in the game.

And then… Castiel smirked. Nothing more just a smirk as he looked up into deans eyes, still sitting at the freaking kitchen table. And how is Dean supposed to respond to that?


End file.
